disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy Gas!
Goofy Gas! is the first segment of the second episode of Mickey and the Roadster Racers. Plot One day, Mickey and his gang were waiting for Donald when Donald rushed in and apologized for being late. When Donald heard about the rally race, Donald was excited when Goofy bustled in and told everyone about his new type of gas for the race, but the whole gang dismissed the offer. Donald ordered Chip 'n' Dale to fill up everyone's cars until they ran out of regular gas so Chip 'n' Dale used Goofy gas, much to everyone not knowing. Soon, the race was starting with all the contenders and competitors. The announcer Billy Beagle shouted "GO!" and then everyone raced off. As the race carried on, Mickey and the gang were feeling some weird things going on in their racing cars and they were going fast. Then, the gang took the wrong road and got held up by the traffic when the whole gang was bouncing in traffic and the workers said: "Bouncing in traffic is against the law!" Mickey and the gang were still bouncing in traffic until they stopped. Donald saw this and he went off, determined to win the race. Then, Donald completed a lap and he was going on the second lap. Mickey and the gang then realized that Goofy's Goofy gas invention was making their race cars twist and stretch out. Mickey's car was stretching out in front of the other racers. Donald was racing right in front, gloating that he was going to win until Mickey's car stretched out and spun Donald around, leaving him behind. Then, Mickey's gang stopped bouncing until another thing happened, they turned into mini-roadster-skateboards. Minnie and Daisy complemented each others skateboard. Donald was still taking the lead until Mickey, Daisy, Minnie and Goofy all overtook Donald and they were all back in the lead, (excluding Donald). Then, everyone's cars (except Donald's) turned into GIANT cars. Donald felt something shaky and the whole gang (except Donald) passed under Donald. Elsewhere, Goofy and Billy Beagle tell the race announcer were tied when Goofy said through his megaphone that Goofy Gas was behind all the racers tricks. Then, Minnie, Mickey and Daisy flew in the air leaving Donald stuck on a tall building. Luckily, Goofy managed to help Donald and it turned out that Goofy won the race by his Goofy Gas. Mickey said it was fun and then questioned about how the Goofy Gas managed to get into their tanks. Chip 'n' Dale heard this and explained that it was their fault because they ran out of regular gas. Then, everyone chanted: "GOOFY GAS! GOOFY GAS! WE WANT GOOFY GAS!" At last, the whole gang came back and the episode ends off by Goofy filling the tanks with Goofy gas! Characters * Mickey * Minnie * Daisy * Donald * Goofy * Chip and Dale * Billy Beagle * Mayor McBeagle Lots and lots of customers also appear but they were never referred to by name. Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Daniel Ross as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar * Corey Burton as Dale * Jay Leno as the racetrack announcer Trivia * The word "Goofy Gas" appears to be a reference of what some people and parents use.__FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers episodes